Mudblood
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: AU. Bellatrix is a Muggleborn. Will she still be in Slytherin? Will she be the same person? Is she crazy? Follows her through school.
1. Chapter 1

A-N: This story is as AU as anything.

Eleven year old Bellatrix Black was sitting in her family sitting room, after just being explained about Hogwarts and the fact that she was a witch.

"That's the reason, isn't it?" she had asked.

"The reason for what?"

"All the weird things that happen."

That was indeed the reason for all of Bellatrix's mishaps.

"Mum," Bellatrix asked, looking up at her mother. "When are we getting my school supplies?"

"Next week."

Bella nodded, and walked up the stairs to her room. The room was dark, the walls a purple, nearly black, and her curtains were always drawn. Her bedspread was a dark gray. Her desk mahogany. The desk was cluttered with papers, none of which seemed important anymore.

*LINE*

Bellatrix knocked on a compartment door, and then opened it. "Can I sit here please? There's no where left."

An older girl nodded, inspecting Bellatrix. Everything from her untamable black hair, to her grey eyes, to her size five feet.

"I'm Scipo," a blonde haired boy, wearing a green and sliver stripped tie, said.

"Bellatrix," Bella replied.

"I'm Lupa Prewett," the older girl said. "What did you say your last name was?"

"I- uh- didn't. Black. Bellatrix Black."

"Do you happen to be one of the noble and most ancient Blacks? I don't think I've heard of you Bellatrix."

"I don't think I am. You see my parents- they're Muggles," Bellatrix admitted.

Scipo and Lupa exchanged a glance. "We're sorry, but Mudbloods cannot sit in this compartment."

Bellatrix was hurt. She had no idea what the word meant, but she knew it had to be something horrible. She stood up, grabbed her trunk, and began out in the hall again.

*LINE*

"Anderson, Amber."

The hat was on her head for about ten seconds, before yelling out HUFFLEPUFF!

"Becarius, Cassiopeia" went to Slytherin.

"Bones, Amelia!"

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

"Black, Bellatrix!"

Small Bella walked up, and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah. Clever girl we have here."

"You talked!"

"Indeed I did. You're ambitious, cunning, sly, but Slytherin won't take you. No matter where your loyalty is, it is always strong. I think that there is your strongest quality. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Bella took the hat off her head, and walked to the Hufflepuff table. She took a seat with Amber, and across from Amelia. She gave them each a curt nod, before concentrating on the Sorting.

*LINE*

After the Sorting, the headmaster, Dumbledore said a few words, and then food appeared on the table.

Bellatrix was already startled by the giant man, the ceiling that reflected the weather, and the talking hat, she couldn't believe she was still surprised.

"Hi," Amber said.

"Hello," Bellatrix replied, reaching for a plate of Sheppard's Pie.

"Are you excited?"

"For what?" Bella asked.

"Everything! The night, the week, the month, the term, the year, the next seven years, whatever pleases you!" This girl talked extremely fast, Bellatrix had a tough time keeping up with her.

Bellatrix nodded. "I'm guessing your parents are Muggles too?"

Amber nodded. "The both. I'm from Liverpool, you know. But Mum's from America. She's a Marine. Met Dad while she was stationed in England."

Bella nodded again.

"What classes are you looking forward to? I can't wait for Charms!"

"I really want to learn Po-" Amber cut Bella off.

"Transfiguration sounds really interesting too. I'm not looking forward to Astronomy though. Apparently it takes place at like midnight!"

Bellatrix just stayed to nodding.

*LINE*

During dinner, Bellatrix learnt that Amber was allergic to shellfish, hated peanut butter, loved the Beatles, hated country music, and classical as well, took piano lessons until she got her Hogwarts letter, was trying to learn Italian, and loved the sound of Icelandic singers.

Bella barely managed to get a word in.

"First years, this way please!" a girl with dark coloured hair stood up. Bella noted she was wearing a Head Girl badge, and was in Hufflepuff as well.

Bellatrix, Amber, Amelia, Lydia, Charlie, Mason, Justin, and Andrew all stood up and followed her.

"Hufflepuffs, this way!"

Bella, afraid of being left in the crowed, ran to keep up. She followed the dark haired girl down the stairs. Within a few minutes, the Hufflepuffs had reached a nook, with barrels. The Head Girl showed them how to open the door revealing a large, cozy room, with sofas, arm chairs, and a blazing fire. In Bella's opinion, everything was every bright, with a lot of yellows.

"Girls' dormitories' are on the left side of the common room, boys' on the left," The Head Girl explained. "By the way, my name is Charlotte Pummernile, and you can come to me with any of your problems."

Amber, Amelia, Lydia, and Bellatrix sat together on two overstuffed couches. Bella grabbed a knitted yellow blanket from the top of the couch, and wrapped it around her, not because she was cold, but for that feeling of security that a warm blanket tended to give. Even the smell of the blanket reminded Bellatrix of home.

"So," Lydia said. "How about we tell each other about ourselves. I'm Lydia Bagman, I'm from London, my parents and I live in a flat on Diagon Alley."

"I'll go next I guess. I'm Amelia Bones, I live in a small Wizarding community called Godric's Hallow."

"My name is Bellatrix Black, I live in London with my mum and dad," Bella said quickly. She really didn't want to explain where she lived. SO far, she and Amber seemed to be the only Muggle-borns, but Bella didn't know if the boys were Muggle-born, for they were on the other side of the common room.

"My name is Amber Armstrong, I'm from Liverpool, my parents are Muggles, my mum is a marine, from America."

"I'm gonna go up to bed," Bellatrix said, standing up before Amber could get started again.

She hurried out of the common room, to the girls dormitories. The last one she came across had a plaque with the words "FIRST YEARS" written on it.

Bella pushed the door open, showing a cheerful room, with four four poster beds, each with a patchwork quilt. Bella rushed over to the bed with her truck in front, changed into her pajamas, and climbed in bed. In a matter of minutes she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mudblood

Chapter two

A-N- I was asked if I was going to be doing this story throught Bellatrix's school life. That was the plan, and I was actually thinking about doing more,like post-Hogwarts.

The next morning, Bellatrix was the first awake. She grabbed her uniform, shampoo, towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste before stumbling into the bathroom. She turned on the shower,undressed, and climbed in.

In the shower, she thought about her dormmates, Amber, Lydia, and Amelia. Amber seemed really... Loud, and outgoing. Lydia she didn't really know that well, and she didn't know Amelia either.

"Bella? Are you in here?" Lydia's voice called out, breaking Bellatrix out of her thought.

"Yeah. Did you need the shower?" Bellatrix, finished with the shower, turned the water off, reached out and grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around herself before climbing out.

"Yeah, thank you." Lydia smiled.

"You're welcome." After Lydia climbed into the shower, Bellatrix dried herself off, and put on her Hogwarts robes. She brushed her teeth, and then went back into the dorm.

Amelia and Amber were now awake. Amber was talking (Bellatrix wondered if she would _ever_ shut up) and Amelia was listening, while organizing her books.

Bellatrix hurried to her bed, and grabbed her books out of her trunk, then threw them in a bag. "I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall. I'll see you guys later." Bella hurried out of the room, and then into the common room. She the ran to the Great Hall, not taking a wrong turn once (though, it did help that there was a group of older students in front of her).

When she reached the Great Hall, she sat down at the Hufflepuff table, near Charlie, another first year.

"Hi, Bellatrix, right?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Or just Bella. Some people think it's a mouthful."

"Ah! Miss Black, Mister Wood!" the Head of House exclaimed, and rushed over, with two schedules.

"Thank you, Professor," Charlie replied, taking his. Bellatrix nodded, taking hers as well.

"Let's see... We have Charms first, and them potions, both with the Ravenclaws, and then Defence Against the Dark Arts," Charlie said.

*LINE*

Charlie and Bellatrix walked to Charms together, after asking Charlotte, the Head Girl, the way.

"Hello class," Professor Flitwick, a small man, who needed to stand of a pile of books to see over his desk, said. "I hope you're enjoying Hogwarts so far. If you would take out your wands, we will be practicing how to 'Swish and Flick.'"

Bellatrix pulled out her wand, and followed the instructions, a little bit upset. She had been hoping they would be learning a spell today.

"Swish and Flick! Like this!" Professor Flitwick demonstrated.


End file.
